md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wicked Witch of the East
Evanora, better known as the Wicked Witch of the East, is a famed witch who originated in the Land of Oz. Evanora is based on the Wicked Witch of the East from the novel The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and Evanora from the Disney film Oz the Great and Powerful. She is also an allusion to Christine Daaé from the novel The Phantom of the Opera and Irene Adler from the short story A Scandal in Bohemia. Relatives * Phantom of the Opera (love interest) Biography Before First Curse Evanora, born in the east of Oz, craves power and joins the Sisterhood of Witches disguised as a hero. The Witch of the East, whose magic affinity represents courage, protects Oz along with the Witches of the North and South. Due to a prophecy in the Book of Records, they await another person to become the Witch of the West, who is foretold to arrive to Oz by cyclone. Glinda finds someone fitting the prophecy, Zelena, and she becomes the Witch of the West. However, a young girl named Dorothy Gale suddenly arrives to the realm by cyclone; causing Zelena to question the prophecy. Through research, the other half of the prophecy states this sorceress will "unseat the greatest evil the realm has ever seen", which Zelena believes is herself. Through some trickery, Zelena fakes her own death, masquerades as the Wizard of Oz to send Dorothy home, and then banishes the Witch of the South to the Enchanted Forest. Kansas Zelena later banishes Evanora to the Deadly Desert.ChosenWhich Witch is Which? Zelena pays a visit to Evanora to find out where Princess Ozma resides so she can banish her too. Evanora reveals her true colours, however, and escapes her prison on Zelena’s broomstick. Evanora travels to Munchkin Country and takes over there; Zelena quickly returns to Oz and confronts the Witch of the East, threatening to turn her into a Flying Monkey. Evanora, having more power than expected, traps Zelena inside her castle. Mockingly, Evanora refers to herself as the Wicked Witch of the East, in contrast to Zelena’s infamous title, the Wicked Witch of the West. Zelena is freed by Ozma, and the two track Evanora down to stop her. When Evanora is caught, she learns that Ozma is unaware that Zelena is wicked. Evanora, in revenge, exposes Zelena as the Wicked Witch of the West. In anger, Zelena first banishes Ozma, then banishes Evanora to 19th Century France.Which Witch is Which? In 19th Century France, Evanora is taken in by opera stagehand Joseph Buquet. They become close, and he recognises her talent for singing; however, she refuses to join the opera. One day, Joseph is found dead at his work, and the legendary Phantom of the Opera is blamed. Believing in the tale of the Phantom, Evanora decides to join the opera for Joseph, and in the process find the Phantom and get revenge. A while later, Evanora becomes the opera’s leading soprano and is a success. After a performance, she is congratulated by vicomte Raoul de Chagney. They become friends; Evanora falls in love with him and they become roommates.All I Ask of You Evanora eventually encounters the Phantom late one night; he is a masked, charming man. Evanora ambushes him and demands to know the truth of Joseph’s death. The Phantom refuses to tell her, and kidnaps her instead. Later, Raoul helps the staff at the Palais Garnier search for her; they find her locked in the attic. Evanora reveals that the Phantom is real and evil. Despite her kidnapping experience, she returns to the Palais Garnier one night, finding the Phantom practicing incredibly simple magic, but failing. Evanora proposes a fake deal; if he tells her why he killed Joseph, she will teach him magic in the Enchanted Forest. The Phantom reveals that, a long time ago, Joseph bullied him for his deformed appearance behind his mask. Evanora refuses to believe him; then says that even if he did, he had changed. Evanora leaves, never intending to teach him magic in the first place.All I Ask of You Some time later, Evanora is highly protected and guarded by the opera staff, but the Phantom kills a spectator and threatens the other singers in exchange for Evanora. She surrenders to him, and in private removes his mask unexpectedly, to find that he really is deformed. Seeing innocence in his eyes, she realises his story about Joseph was not a lie. He reveals his true name; Erik. Later that day, Evanora tells Raoul about her encounters with Erik, and asks him to move away with her, where Erik can never find them. The next night, Erik reveals he heard about Evanora’s plans to leave; enraged and jealous, he kidnaps her and tries to force her into marrying him. Raoul joins govenment inspector, Ledoux, in journeying through the tunnels under the opera house to rescue Evanora. However, Erik traps them in a room and attempts to drown them. However, he stops at the last second after recognising Ledoux as his only friend from many years ago, searching for him. Evanora accepts Erik’s proposal and the men are freed. Evanora insists to Raoul that she will remain safe, and stays with Erik one last night. Erik reveals that he loves her; the two embrace and bond. Erik reveals his backstory; he was abandoned for his deformities as a baby, eventually taken in by freak shows but then shunned for being “too freaky”. He became passionate about drama and music, where he meet and become rivals with Joseph. It was Joseph who caused his descent into “evil”, and the whole opera saw him as a “joke” and an “animal”; he dedicated his life to getting revenge on all those at Palais Garnier, and planned to eventually blow it up. After their night together, Evanora and Erik part ways. She returns to Raoul, but he rejects her for choosing Erik over him. Heartbroken, she finds that Erik has also mysteriously left the opera house. In pain, Evanora decides to move to the Land of Untold Stories, leaving Raoul a note.All I Ask of You Sometime later a bitter Evanora forms a love-hate friendship with a man named Wilhelm. Eventually, Evanora opens up to him and they become engaged after many months of dating. However, she discovers that he is actually a king, wanting nothing but royalty and a beautiful wife to be his servant.Untold Scandal After Third Curse King Wilhelm becomes engaged to another woman, Clotilde. Unfortunately for him, their marriage could become threatened if his prior relationship with Evanora were to come to light. Wilhelm hires detective Sherlock Holmes to break into Evanora’s home and steal a photograph depecting the king with his former lover. That night, Sherlock decides to set up a fake crime outside her home, and disguises himself as an elderly cleric. Evanora reluctantly lets him in after he tells her that the king guard’s attacked him. Dr. Watson sneaks in and eventually finds the photograph, however Evanora realises she has been tricked and begins choking him. It becomes known to her that she is being fooled by the famed Sherlock Holmes, who chooses to save Dr. Watson rather than steal the photograph. Dishevelled, Evanora is distracted and Sherlock and Dr. Watson flee with the photograph. Evanora wastes no time in teleporting in front of the two in the street. She grumpily takes back the photograph and shames the pair, before returning home.Untold Scandal When the Land of Untold Stories becomes entwined into events involving the Land Without Magic town Storybrooke, several inhabitants move there, including Evanora, under the alias Christine Daaé.The SaviorAll I Ask of You After Sixth Curse After the realms are merged into the United Realms, Evanora is visited by Zelena, Dorothy, Ruby and Glinda. Having redeemed, Zelena asks Evanora to reveal if Ozma loved anymore, as the former Wicked Witch of the West had her put under the Sleeping Curse many years ago. Evanora reveals that Ozma loved Sherlock Holmes.Which Witch is Which? Evanora is approached by demi-god Maui, who also seeks revenge on Zelena. Knowing of the quest to find Sherlock Holmes, Evanora and Maui plan to find and kill him first. Evanora meets Sherlock in Storybrooke under her real name (with a magic disguise), and woos him with her singing voice. However, Evanora is lying to Maui, and has other plans for her Sherlock. Maui finds this out, and, betrayed, goes off to plan a new way of getting his mysterious vengeance on Zelena, and now Evanora, too. Sherlock discovers that Evanora is actually “Irene Adler”, from his past. Evanora reveals the truth, only for Zelena and Glinda to approach them. Zelena questions why Evanora is in several stories, to which she responds that she was the girl in The Phantom of the Opera, too. Zelena and Evanora have a magic duel. Evanora loses, but kidnaps Sherlock as she teleports away. Zelena and Glinda determine that the next step in defeating Evanora is to learn more about her past with the Phantom of the Opera.All I Ask of You Appearances References Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Female characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Oz characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Oz citizens Category:19th Century France citizens Category:Land of Untold Stories citizens Category:Storybrooke citizens Category:The Phantom of the Opera Category:A Scandal in Bohemia